Kingdom Hearts Everlasting
by CherryBlossomDexia
Summary: Dexia is a girl with hidden potential and living in a world threatened by growing shadows. Learning to save crumbling worlds is a difficult feat but with the help of her guardian monster, a large blue and purple polka dotted furry being named Sulley, she may just stop the spreading shadows before it's too late.
1. Prologue

It all started seventeen years ago. He had met the 10-year-old girl from the other world through the closet door. She showed no fear to his presence, just natural curiosity. It caught him off guard that night, every child he visited would shriek in terror to his presence, but not her. She wanted to know him, to touch his fur, to hear him roar. He had to admit, he enjoyed the attention. He would visit her whenever he could, being careful not to draw attention to himself from the other monsters of his world.

"So how does it work Sulley?" the girl asked the blue and purple polka dotted beast.

Her large blue eyes eager to take in what he had to show. Sulley smiled softly as he looked up at the wooden door he used to visit the girl's room.

"Well Dexia, we use children's screams as a source of energy. We lack sustainable energy in my world and screams work the best," he grinned down at her.

Dexia didn't look amused.

"Look, I know it's not perfect but it's all we got!"

The little girl looked up at the door. Her brown hair twirled down her back. She smiled, "how many monsters are there?"

Sulley smiled, always full of questions.

He looked up to her bed, something had caught his eye. A movement. Something dark and under her bed. He frowned and looked to the girl.

"Dexia get behind me."

She blinked innocently at his request, more like a demand. Sulley reached over with his long arm and gently pushed her behind his bulk. He would ensure no harm would come to her. He took it on himself to be a guardian to her. Was it another monster? Who? It made no sense. No one knew he was here and even if they did they would never assume he was doing anything other than scaring.

Sulley stepped forward cautiously, his periwinkle eyes fixed on the shadows under her bed. He knelt down and peered into the darkness. Nothing. Just a teddy bear and a shoe. He sighed but he wasn't happy. Something about this didn't feel right. He had this feeling in her room every now and again but this was the first time he had seen movement. Or did he? It was hard to tell. Was Dexia safe here? Was their someone watching her? Who?

"Sulley?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to her. Her face was contorted with fear and angst. He couldn't have her worry. He never wanted to see her worry. He put on a smile for her, bottom canines jutting out from an under bite jaw.

"I found that bear you were looking for! Catch!" he reached in and grabbed the stuffed animal before tossing it to Dexia who caught it mid throw.

She grinned as she put it with the rest of her stuffed toys.

Sulley watched her, blissfully unaware of anything going on. What was he thinking? He could be the one going mad. Still, he had to keep an eye on her. If something happened and he was caught unaware he would never forgive himself. He made a promise to himself that night, to protect the human girl at all cost. He was her guardian now.


	2. Chapter 1

Waves lapped the lazy shore as the sun set above. It cast its orange hue over the soft sand. Footprints followed their owner up the beach. White, bare feet curled in the sand as the cool, sea water washed over them. A perfect ending to a perfect day. Dexia headed from the sea shore to a colourful blanket that lay alone with her belongings. Her ankle boots, socks, bag and book lay strewn on the towel. She bent down to put her boots on, her short, choppy brown hair dangled over her shoulders, mixing with the dyed strips of blue underneath and through her side fringe. The colouring caught her attention and made her smile. Tonight was a special night. It had been a month coming and now it was here. Dexia crammed her belongings into the bag and headed for the path. Home was a mere ten-minute walk from here.

By now, all of the shops in the little village of Buragh were closed. The streets were empty except for the odd cyclist or walker heading home for the night. The lights hummed above her and drowned the pavement under her feet in light. Deep shadows thrown by the buildings surrounding her grew as the sun sank deeper beyond the horizon. The moon was rising to take the sun's place.

Dexia passed through the village and down a narrow lane. Open fields of lush, green grass lay on either side of her. Tall, proud oak trees dotted the edges of the path as if greeting her. She looked up with sapphire blue eyes, her small, quaint cottage was silhouetted in the darkness. She reached the gate of the tiny abode and pulled up the metal latch to allow herself entrance. The front garden consisted of various plant species with beautiful, blooming flowers of every colour. She enjoyed gardening, a true nature lover.

The front door of the cottage creaked open as Dexia stepped in. She shut it carefully behind her before dropping the metal latch into place, securing her inside. She flicked the light switch that was situated adjacent to the large, wooden front door. The room was illuminated revealing the kitchen and the living room. It was simplistic, worktops, an oven, sink and fridge in the kitchen and a couch and a small television on an oak table in the living room. She didn't need much, not for one person. A few knickknacks lay strewn on window sills and on tables, mostly shells she had collected from the beach.

She jumped hearing creaking on the floorboards above her head. The initial sound scared her but soon a smile plastered her face.

"Sulley!?" Dexia called as she grabbed the hand railing and climbed up the uneven stairs to her bedroom.

"Is that you!?" She called again and frowned. Why wasn't he replying?

"Sulley?"

She cracked open the door and peered inside. Light from the hallway flooded into the small room. She would have spotted the large, furry monster if he was in there. She frowned. Probably just old, creaky floorboards. The cottage could definitely do with some TLC.

A loud thump snapped her out of her thoughts. There was no denying that. It came from the closet.

"…Sulley?"

She approached cautiously, being careful with her steps. Her heart pounded in her chest, her palms clammy. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins. Something wasn't right. Her hand stretched out to the black door handle. Fingers trembling. Maybe he was trying to scare her, a joke they would laugh about.

The door burst open before she could touch the handle. The force knocked her off her feet, she landed with a thump by her bed.

"Dexia!"

She looked up to see her friend. He clawed at the floor causing it to splinter. He bared his teeth as he attempted to hold on. Black, wispy tendrils were spiralling around his stout legs and tail. They were pulling him back into a closet of darkness. A world of cold and black.

Dexia exclaimed and crawled towards the monster, she ignored her sheer terror of the shadows that threatened to envelop the room. Sulley was top priority. She couldn't lose her only friend. She grabbed his arm and pulled with all her might. How she was going to free him was a mystery to her. His arm alone felt like it weighed as much as she did.

Sulley used his free arm to try and push himself away from the closet door but even he didn't have the strength to do so. The tendrils began to climb up his body, wanting to envelop him and take him away. It was their purpose. He wasn't going to escape, he was going to meet the same fate as the rest of the monsters in his world, his friends and family.

"Dexia let go! Lock the door and don't let these things into your world!"

"No! I'm not losing you!" Dexia protested. She either freed him or went down with him. She let go of his arm and ran to his back. She went to grab one of the tendrils hoping to pry it off, but, to her amazement, it recoiled away, as if scared of her.

She frowned and reached again. Another tendril released its hold on the monster. She pushed the shadows back, deeper into the closet.

The room shuddered as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She grabbed her chair and propped it against it.

Sulley got to his feet. He was confused by what had happened. One minute he was ready to be consumed by the darkness and now here he was, on his feet in Dexia's room. Those shadows wouldn't give up though. They were tenacious and he was lucky to stay out of their sights for as long as he did.

"What the hell were they!?"

Dexia turned to the large, blue monster as she panted. Her body shook as the adrenaline began to wear off.

"I don't know. They took my home world by force over the last few weeks. No one knew how to stop them and those who had some idea were soon engulfed by those things. Everyone's gone now Dex…"

Dexia saddened. Her chair toppled over grabbing her attention and focusing it on the door. To her shock the blackness was seeping in. Sulley exclaimed and stepped back.

"Run! Out the door! Hurry!" Dexia yelled as she pushed Sulley towards the door. He quickly got the message and ran out, bending down to fit through the doorway. Dexia shut the door after her, anything to slow the shadows down. She followed Sulley down the stairs and out the front door. They headed down the path before stopping to catch their breaths. Dexia looked back at her home and gasped as the shadows began to seep through her windows. They began to shift and turn into large hulking forms. They looked like…monsters.

A slender, winged monster with glowing red eyes set its sights on the pair. It opened its bat-like wings and took flight into the night sky.

Dexia stepped back and watched the sky, it was near impossible to see it against the night. There was a flash of red and then a bellow as the creature swooped for its prey below. Dexia gasped and raised her arms in a feeble attempt to protect herself. She felt a forceful shove from her side, not something crashing into her, more of a protecting move. She landed in the grass and looked up to see the large figure of Sulley standing before her. He stared at the sky as the winged demon came towards them. He stretched out his long arms and took a stance before bellowing out. The roar made the monster tumble in the air and fall into the tall grass, segueing its vision.

"Woah. Didn't realise your bark is more powerful than your bite."

Dexia got to her feet and dusted her knees. Sulley grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder as he began to run.

"We've no time to be standing around here!"

Dexia glanced up at her home. Large, black and bulky beings were swarming the cottage. Her heart sank. Her home was gone. Would she ever be able to return? Or would they be on the run forever. Would her world fall? What was even going on? She was scared and even though Sulley wouldn't show it, he was scared too.

Without warning, Sulley went down and as he did Dexia was thrown down the path. She yelled as her head hit a rock and darkness took her.


End file.
